Us Against The World
by Dani090
Summary: Ashley & Spencer have a child. Lots of Spashley fluff and funny moments. With a busy lifestyle will the two be able to have everything they ever wanted? Or will it slip away?


"Jayden seriously get back here now..im not gonna tell you again!" Ashley chased the five year old down the stairs along with a pair of shoes and socks in her hands.

The small boy laughed uncontrollably and ran into the kitchen to hide in his favourite hiding place.

"Oh because its so not obvious where you are. Don't make me come in there" Ashley huffed running a hand through her hair. "Spence..tell him" she moaned pouting like a child herself.

Spencer emerged from the downstairs bathroom and couldn't help but laugh at her wife's defeated expression. "Ash..did J beat you down the stairs again? That's the only reason your mad right?" she teased smoothing down her clothes and fixing her already perfect blonde hair.

"He didn't beat me and im not mad im just...having withdrawal symptoms from your hot body" Ashley grinned wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist.

Spencer giggled. "Oh really?" she said leaning in and pressing a light kiss against Ashley's lips.

"Mm you know we haven't done it in ages..i think we should" Ashley noted letting her hands wonder up and down Spencer's back.

Spencer raised an eyebrow,"Ash..we did it about nine hours ago" she shook her head. "You know your like one of those fifteen year old boys..sex crazy" Spencer kissed her wife again and grabbed the miniature shoes from where Ashley left them.

"You weren't complaining and its not my fault that I find you irresistible. You should be pleased" Ashley pointed a finger and made her way into the kitchen.

Small footsteps were heard causing the happy couple to turn around. "Why didn't you come find me? You always come find me" Jayden stuck out his bottom lip.

"Shoes..now" Spencer commanded in her most authoritative voice she could manage. "Stop it" she nodded towards Ashley knowing almost anything turns her on.

Ashley rolled her eyes and sipped the hot coffee. "You know your going to grandma's after school right?" she reminded her son.

Jayden nodded whilst Spencer tied his laces. "Will Cady be there?" he asks smiling at the thought of playing with his cousin.

"Yes,remember what we talked about last time? No pinching her barbies and no switching the tv off when people are watching it" Spencer reminded the boy.

Jayden's eyes danced towards Ashley for some kind of back up. For a five year old the kid was pretty smart and oozed charisma just like Ashley. "Listen to mom" she nodded her head giving him a wink.

Spencer stood up and smoothed his hair down,"Now go get your stuff or we're gonna be late for school" she smiled as she bounded off back upstairs.

"I'm appalled that you don't use your strict voice with me..you know its actually quite a turn on" Ashley put her mug down on the kitchen units grabbing Spencer's hand.

Spencer titled her head to the side,"You have a one track mind,i sometimes wonder if you think of anything else" she jokes resting her hands on Ashley's shoulders.

Ashley leans in planting a kiss on her wife's lips,letting out a soft moan she tightens her grip around Spencer's waist pressing her body against hers.

"Ashley..Ashley stop..we're gonna be late" Spencer tries to wriggle free from Ashley's arms.

Jayden stomps down the stairs,"Ugh!" he covers his eyes whilst trying to hold his rucksack.

Ashley cant help but smile at the little boy's humour. "Right kid come on" she grabs the car keys from the coffee table.

Spencer quickly buttons up her jacket,"Oh wait I need to get some books,I'll meet you in the car" she quickly kisses Ashley's cheek before bolting up the stairs.

Jayden looks up at his other mommy with his big brown eyes,"My legs hurt" he grins wickedly knowing this game all to well.

"Hop on!" Ashley crouches down as the little boy mounts her back. "Lets go!" she shouts leaving the front door open and running towards the car.

Spencer cant help but watch from the bedroom window. Who would have thought that Ashley Davies could play mom so well? OK so there had been many disasters when the two were left alone but overall she was amazing with him. Spencer felt her heart swell with complete pride as she watched the love of her life strap Jayden up in the car seat.

* * * * *

Spencer watched Jayden as he played his hand-held computer game all the way to school. The look of pure concentration only reminded her of Ashley,the two were so alike it sometimes got rather scary.

"Hey J is there any cute girls in your class you like?" Ashley took her eyes off the road and quickly glanced in the rear view mirror at her son.

Spencer frowned,"Ash he's five" she shook her head with a smile.

"There's one girl..she's kinda cute" Jayden replies slowly not taking his eyes off the game for a second.

Spencer turns in her seat,"Just concentrate on your work..no girls your way too young" she looked towards Ashley. "Isn't he?" she asks for some back up and the fact he listens to Ashley way more.

"Your mom's right kid" Ashley nods pulling into the school and finding a parking space. Saying goodbye to Jayden and walking him to the entrance had gotten tough,they hated leaving him as much as he hated going. "You know the rules J..if you go by yourself I will take you out for ice-cream this weekend" Ashley turns in her seat as the boy's eyes brim with tears.

"OK" he nods slowly whilst Spencer helps him out of the car.

Ashley watches the mother of her child oh so carefully button his jacket up and make sure he's lunch and books had all been packed. "Give me the Davies smile" Ashley grins.

Jayden smiles cheekily whilst trying to wink. With a last goodbye he sees his friend and runs off into the building.

"You taught him that?" Spencer laughs slamming the car door shut and putting her seat belt on.

Ashley nods,"Yup that kid is gonna be a heart breaker..he is a Davies after all" she laughs reversing out of her parking space and heading towards Spencer's work place.

* * * *

Ashley sighed as she stopped the car. As much as she loved the fact Spencer was back on her feet with her career,this meant that the two of them were now working. With both trying to earn a living, quality alone time somehow had been thrown out of the window. There were always so many things to do and when they were alone one of them always felt too tired for anything other then cuddling on the couch.

"Well have fun" Ashley said dryly trying not to hide the fact she was dreading work today with Madison.

Spencer tilts her head to the side,"Will you be home before me?" she asks holding her books against her chest.

"Yes..I'll have dinner waiting" Ashley smiles proudly at herself. "Wait..how do I switch the oven on again?" she asks with a serious expression.

"I moved the take out menu's,they are in the kitchen drawer on the right" Spencer leans in kissing Ashley's lips before stepping out of the car. "I love you!" she waves slightly.

Ashley shakes her head,"Love you too" she mimics waving back and driving off.

Spencer happily sighs and waits until the car is out of sight. She knew her life couldn't get any better at the moment. Ashley and Jayden were the reason she breathed,the reason she wanted to live. Nothing could break them,nothing.

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to  
turn it all around or throw it all away  
gotta tell 'em that we love__ 'em  
while we got the chance to say  
gotta live like we're dying.._

**Kris Allen – Live Like We're Dying**

_**I know I got a fic going at the moment and I will still be updating but I wanted to write another. Cant get enough of Spashley! Lol. At the end of each chapter I will write some song lyrics of a song I chose that I think is a Spashley tune and that fits with the chapter. Enjoy and review,more to come!**_


End file.
